The secret of the lost city
by aj1101
Summary: Atlantis wasn't just a city. She had a secret and now after all this time of ten thousand years she was no longer alone. (Prequel to Broken Heart)
1. Chapter 1

Title: The secret of the lost city.

Summary: Atlantis wasn't just a city. She had a secret and now after all this time of ten thousand years she was no longer alone. (Prequel to Broken Heart)

Disclaimer: SGA and his characters are from MGM Television.

Characters: Atlantis (sentient), John Sheppard, Rodney McKay and other SG-Characters

**Prolog **

After all this time of ten thousand years she was no longer alone.

She knew they were different…not the ones before them...not quite.

They were their descendants from Terra.

So Atlantis found new hope but this hope had to fight against the doubts because there was a secret no one of her new citizens knew about.

She was an ancient city and in the same moment there was more.

Oh how much she wanted to tell them the truth of her.

But she was afraid to show them.

What would they do?

Would they be scared of her?

Would they leave her like the ones before them?

Deep down in the loneliness, darkness and coldness of the ocean waiting for her end?

No, she had the hope that it would be different this time.

For that she had to be careful and patient and so she would observe and protect them.

She helped them as much as she could with the limited energy of her ZPM's.

And when the time was right, she would show them her secret…

**Chapter 1 **

She was so tired.

She could feel the coldness and the pressure of the water around her, but in front of all it was the loneliness that injured her the most.

Ten thousand years in the darkness on the ground of the ocean with limited energy...

She was a city, not a normal one.

She was a sentient city, born in place far away from here.

She travelled through universes and saw so many things.

And she found people who became her citizens.

She gave them a home, protected them and felt so happy… until the war against the Wraith.

They promised her to come back.

They explained to her, that they needed more time to find a solution against the Wraith.

And they would find it on Terra, a planet in the Milky-Way-Galaxy.

And the only way to protect her was to sleep deep down in the ocean.

The Wraith wouldn't be able to find her and to destroy her.

She trusted her people.

She waited for them.

Weeks, month, years, centuries…

They never came back.

But it didn't matter anymore.

Soon her energy was fully depleted.

Her shield became thinner and soon she would completely lose the outer parts to the water.

She screamed and cried, but no one could hear her pain.

No one was here to help her.

She couldn't help herself.

And it felt like eternity.

Suddenly her gate was activated.

It wasn't the first time that it happened, but it was the first time that a wormhole was established.

It should be impossible.

No gate from Pegasus could connect with her gate…but what if….  
She could see where the address came from.

Terra...Earth.

The shield didn't get up.

It was a precaution from her old citizens for their first dealing back to home.

Could it really be…?

No, what was that?

It was a vehicle and it came slowly in the gate room.

Then she felt it.

That thing had sensors and scanned the room.

People came through the gate.

But it were not the one she knew.

Heavily armed people…a lot of soldiers with a not armed woman with red hair in their middle.

They looked around suspiciously and fascinated.

And then she felt it.

It was like a shock.

Could it really be?

She needed to know…to be sure…

But she couldn't do anything.

Her systems stayed in this sleep-like state.

And even so she knew that it was better that way, she needed to know.

There was a soldier with the gene.

The gene of her old people.

But he wasn't an Alteran.

It was more like a descendant.

And more people came in her place with a lot of bags and boxes and their own technology.

And then came the next shock.

There were a few other people with the gene, not as strong like the soldier with the short dark hair, and there were more people with an inactive gene.

People started to explore her halls but Atlantis was more fixed on two men.

"The lights turn on by itself." the soldier said.

The other man looked around and his blue eyes were wide and bright shining.

He followed the soldier up the stairs to the control room.

When Atlantis counted one hundred soldiers and seventy-seven other people, the woman with the red hair gave the command to someone on the other side of the gate.

The closing wormhole was like a wakeup call for Atlantis.

She felt like the people activated more and more but they didn't know how low her energy was.

And then she felt it again.

Even if she wanted, she couldn't stay much longer conscious.

The energy level was on a point where her systems would have only some more time before the shield would collapse.

She could hear the whisper of a man who told the one with the blue eyes about the energy level and how he stopped the third activating of the hologram.

Her last thought was, that maybe the new people could do something before it was too late.

Maybe this was a new chance for her, too?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She felt the wind around her when she slowly came back and registered her new surroundings.

That would mean three important facts.

Point A, she wasn't on the ground of the ocean.

Point B, she was on the surface but without her shield.

Point C, she finally remembered what happened in the night, and that she now had new people living in her halls.

But THE point was, she was alive.

And still a little shaken.

She noticed that her energy was no longer critical even so it wasn't still enough for her.

In the end her shield had to work with one ZPM.

After all it was impressing how long it did.

But honestly, it was more luck than anything else.

With the arrival of her new citizens came the big problem, that they activated more and more systems until they found out that they hadn't much energy and time.

Atlantis went through the information of the last days.

The people spoke a new language but it wasn't a problem for her.

They brought a lot of new information on external hard drives with them and got these connected to her systems.

How interesting.

Atlantis read the files of the soldiers and marines and the staff and the medical personal.

Then she came to the scientists.

And to their private information on their laptops.

Hey, it wasn't that she ignored the privacy of her people.

She actually had a healthy opinion that everyone has a right for it… but not in that case.

Later, yes. Now, she needed to know who she gave a new home here.

She looked through science projects, history of earth, reports of the SGC and their experiences in the Milky-Way-Galaxy. She read the information they had on the Alterans, her former citizens, but they called them Ancients.

Hmm, definitely a little bit of worshipping here.

Her new governor, Doctor Elizabeth Weir, was more fascinated with the Ancients than other people.

She was a diplomat. Atlantis was sure, for the civilian here it was a good point to have her as the head of the expedition, but Atlantis was not sure that Doctor Weir was ready to stand up against the Wraith.

Hmm, ascension.

Atlantis remembered that in the end of her time with the Alterans, this was a goal for most of them.

So it was the reason, they never came back to her. Everyone made the decision to ascend.

But now she didn't want to think about this betrayal?

Could she call it that?

Yes, no, maybe?

Okay next point.

Doctor Miko Kusanagi, specialized in computer science and hacking… and an obsession with Asian boy band music and anime.

What is anime?

This brought Atlantis to a new category of entertainment.

She already had the information of movies and TV-series but anime…kind of cute.

The music library had a lot of choices for everyone.

Then she found the medical reports and projects.

Oh, Doctor Carson Beckett developed a way for the artificial ATA-gene.

ATA? Ah, the gene to activate the technology of the Ancients.

She went through the list of active gene carries.

Not many, but with the help of Doctor Beckett a lot of more people could get their inactive gene activated or the one without it at all could have a chance to get it, too. Even so the chances were under fifty percent, it gave Atlantis hope. It wasn't that she disliked the people without the gene, but they needed it for her technology.

And she already got a new military commander in the last days?

When she still was under water and before the shield fell, they used a gate address to the place called…Athos.

But they got in an attack of the Wraith and brought the survivors back to her.

Some of her new people and some of the Athosian were captured and then they started a rescue mission. Colonel Marshall Sumner's died when a queen of the Wraith took his life energy and tried to get the information of earth. He was shot…a mercy shot.

Even Atlantis shuddered at the thought that if she were human and a wraith would take her life in such way.

So, the new head of military was now Major John Sheppard.

Atlantis was pleased with the fact, that he had the strong gene she noticed from the arrival.

Her analysis of the systems was finished.

Oh, that didn't look good.

A lot of systems had problems. They were unused for too long and the water had damaged a lot of things, too.

The new scientists worked on her systems but a lot of them seemed to be unsure of what they really were doing. No, Atlantis decided to give them a chance.

Learning by doing…this was what scientists do. Find new technology, use your knowledge and try the best you can.

Oh please, thought Atlantis whimpering, let there be someone who knows what is to do when everything goes down.

Atlantis knew, with her past and her former people, there were things here…dangerous things. She had trusted her old people, so she didn't control them all the time…and another problem was, she had only a limited access now. A lot of sensors were inactive or destroyed.

"I can't believe it. Are you idiots and got your diploma online? We have rules for a reason. If you suddenly have the death wish to go alone and explore the city, then take yourself to the infirmary or to Doctor Hightmeyer and let them knock you out. You are only going if you have my or Zelenka's permission. Then you go with security. That means minimum two armed marines for one scientist. You will listen to them. When they say get down, you get down. When they scream run, then you are running. They are there to protect your life. And if I am hearing one more time, that you are asking first WHY, I will send to work on the sewers and such other works for the following months."

And the one with the blue eyes.

Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay, her head of science and research.

Atlantis found out, that no one here knew his full name and that he was a genius.

She was fascinated with this man.

On the one side he was arrogant, petty, loud, grouchy and grumpy.

But there was more about him.

Atlantis found the expression in one of Doctor Hightmeyer information.

The eyes are the mirror of the soul.

The moment he was alone, he was not the same man.

His blue eyes showed the whole truth.

He wasn't the head of science, he wasn't the one who had to work under extreme pressure to stop the life-threatening catastrophe, and he wasn't the genius.

His brash personality was a wall he had built around himself... to protect himself.

In these moments he was vulnerable and he was looking for a safety he was afraid to ask for.

Atlantis wished she could do more.

But here and now her ability to use her own technology was limited because of the current energy level.

The one thing she could do now was to observe and to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a time of up and downs.

The gene therapy was a success and now she had more people with an active gene.

They tried not to use too much energy of the ZPM.

They used five generators in five places.

But it wasn't the same…

It felt strange but she ignored the feeling.

But there were a lot of frustrating times and she couldn't help them.

Even now her consciousness was between sleep and wakefulness. When she slept, she could see, hear and feel what happened. Every information was there and sometimes it felt overwhelming and she had to foreclose herself from the flow of information. But when she was awake, she watched them. They repaired a lot of sensors but not enough for her to feel her entire body.

She really wished she had three ZPM's. She needed them…

She tried to fix herself but it was a very slow process and she had to stop it.

She tried to talk to them.

Her old citizens had an ability. It was telepathy that made it possible to understand her.

They couldn't hear her but there were some of them with the gene who were more sensitive to her than others. It was sad but she accepted this fact, too. It would have been nice to talk to them and get an answer back.

Then she noticed a little surprise.

They could hear as a noise in their thoughts.

It was a buzz with most of them but the ones with a stronger activity of the gene could hear the hum of a melody.

Atlantis remembered the first time when she saw the reaction of her head of science.

Meredith…

That was, what she wanted to call him even so she knew he didn't like it.

She heard him curse his parents for the girly name and that the name was punishment…and something about his school time. He was bullied from other boys.

She was angry and sad over that and when she would have the possibility she would show him that this name was much more than these hurting memories.  
She found out that the name came from the old welsh origin "Maredudd" or "Meredydd" and it meant "great lord", "sea lord" or "protector of the sea".

She definitely liked this.

And she found him funny.

And he protected and fixed her.

Some scientists made big mistakes.

Some of them paid a high prize.

She mourned them, even so she was angry with them for being so…arghh.

He had to take a break and stand there thinking over a new problem. He never stopped touching her wall and it was the moment where Atlantis wanted nothing more than to talk to him, to cheer him up. She sang even so she knew he wouldn't hear her.

His blue eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was…surprised. Atlantis didn't know why. No one was there and she hadn't heard anything.

"Huch?" he said after some seconds.

Then he went back to the lab, humming…

Oh…and Atlantis understood.

They couldn't hear her, but they could feel her.

It was a beginning, she could work with that…for now it was pretty good.

But there were times where it wasn't enough.

A big storm came and in the same time the Genii tried to take her over.

Oh how she wanted to stop them, to hurt them and to throw them back through the gate.

But her military commander was there.

He fought and killed the enemies, and could stop this damned Kolya to take Doctor Weir and her Meredith away from her. Later she saw how hard it was for him. When he sat in his dark room and took deep breathes. This night, she sang for John until he fell in a healing sleep.

When the virus threatened her scientists… she was furious.

Of course she remembered the one who worked in this labor a long time ago.

And she recognized the nanites that let them see the shadow hallucinations.

Her new people went on missions with her Jumpers, fought against the Wraith and unknown dangers out there. They should be safe in her walls…they should be!

But they found the solution.

They did it.

And they finally saw that they had to be so much more careful here in the parts she couldn't control.

And it were John and Rodney who took the time to sit down in their rooms and they talked to her.

No, they didn't tell anyone of this feeling and the humming, not even each other…that Atlantis was more than a city.

No one with the gene did it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a good day.

There were no attacks or dangers.

Her scientists worked happy in the labs.

Her military worked out in the gyms.

The cooks tried new things, again…

Nothing went wrong or boom.

She decided to sleep for some hours… until a stranger touched a console no one of her new people had initialized before.

This couldn`t be…

It was impossible…

Atlantis looked for the person and found her in the presence of her military commander.

Her name was Chaya Sar.

Chaya…

Atlantis remembered the name… and she remembered the person behind.

She didn't stop following this woman, didn't show her presence to the woman.

With every minute her anger grew.

How could she…

She really dared to come back with lies over lies.

The game she played with her new people.

She saw them on the southwest peer.

A picnic under the stars.

She heard the dispute between John and Rodney.

Why was Rodney the only one who didn't trust her?

And Atlantis waited until Chaya Sar was alone in the guest room.

The door closed behind the woman and she stood in the middle of the room.

Chaya could feel something, she thought she would never feel again.

She closed her eyes and she focused on the feeling around her.

She slowly opened her eyes again.

"Atlantis." Chaya whispered softly.

And Atlantis?

Atlantis didn't want to answer.

"I know you can hear me." Chaya said and waited.

But Atlantis still didn't want to give her an answer.

"You don't know how much I missed you, how painful it was to come through the gate and to stand here again. I was so happy to see you are here."

No, Atlantis didn't want to hear it.

She didn't believe that woman.

She couldn't…

She was like the others.

She was an Alteran who ascended.

She was one of the people who left her behind and never looked back, who lied to her and betrayed her.

"You are angry with me…" Chaya started again after the silence didn't stop.

"But you have to understand…I had no choice. When the war became…oh Atlantis… I lived there and I wanted to protect them. I had to go back or the Wraith would have killed them. The others punished me because I stopped the attack with the abilities of my thoughts. I broke the rules and I wasn't allowed to leave my planet again."

Atlantis understood this point.

She would have done the same.

Protect her people, her citizens.

But it was THE point that made her so angry with her.

No, Chaya was one of the people who betrayed like no other.

She and the other Council members made a promise that was never intended to be true.

They made the promise to come back so Atlantis would say yes to the sleep-like state.

They knew that she wouldn't do it when they would tell her the truth about staying on earth and the final way of ascension.

When Chaya visited her as a child, they became friends.

Atlantis liked Chaya.

She liked to talk to her.

And then the council send Chaya to talk about the last plan.

How couldn't Atlantis trust these words when it was her friend who told her about it?

Atlantis found the last reports of the council deep hidden in her systems under pointless information. It was an accident that she found them because after the following instructions they should have been deleted before the Alterans left her.

"You knew it." Atlantis said full of pain and Chaya winced, when she heard this thought.

"You knew they would never come back. That they would leave me here on the ground of the ocean. And when my time was there, when my last energy was used, I would die in the darkness and coldness. You knew it..."

"I trusted you…" Atlantis whispered in her thoughts.

And Chaya didn't know what to say…no, it wasn't quite right. She knew, there was nothing she could say to undo it.

"They gave me the order and they said, there was no other chance. The Wraith were so near and we didn't have a way to stop them. We had to leave and it was the only way we saw. I… I am sorry. You have to believe me, please…"

"I don't have to!" Atlantis stopped her angry.

"I don't want to. You used me…you used our friendship and my trust to you." Atlantis yelled at her.

No one but Chaya could hear her, but that didn't matter. She didn't want her here.

"You will leave tomorrow…and you will never come back. Because if you think that I will ever let you in, again, you are wrong. And you will stop your game with MY PEOPLE! You underestimate them. They will find out who you really are. And then you will not lie to them or give them wrong hope."

Chaya knew that Atlantis was hurt but she never imagined the pain that was combined with anger and hate to her. She should have known better.

"I am sorry." Chaya whispered a last time.

She didn't get an answer or a reaction back.

She couldn't feel the presence anymore.

Atlantis couldn't do much.

But with the information from the new console, with the distrust from Meredith to Chaya and that he didn't give up when his instinct warned him, he found the answer the next morning.

Atlantis saw when Chaya told them the truth about her after Meredith explained the results.

She saw when Chaya suddenly knew, that her planet was in danger, and went back to them.

When John followed her in Jumper one, she watched until the wormhole was closed.

Then she drew herself back and even so she would know unconsciously everything what is happening, she was with Meredith in his lap.

The other scientists were somewhere around and so she knew his words where for her.

He ranted about John being Kirk, alien woman seducing the military commander and that no one really wanted to believe him. Even Peter Grodin, who told him first about the new console.

And then he sighed and told her his final conclusion

The ancients really suck.

It sounded so dry and serious at the same time that Atlantis couldn't help but love.

And Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay could feel this little change…and smiled softly before he went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Atlantis went through their movies, music and books with glee.

There were pretty exciting mystery-detective-books, too. But she hadn't thought that the quote "to have a skeleton in the closet" would become true for her in such a way… with the Elizabeth from a parallel universe…because it isn't quite so funny to have a skeleton in your own closet.

The closet was actually a lab.

To be more precise, it was Janus's lab.

And to be clear the skeleton was still alive.

Their Atlantis got never to the surface.

The shield broke and the water destroyed everything.

The people drowned.

There wasn't a safety protocol.

Elizabeth travelled in the past and got Janus to help her. She changed the positions of the ZPM's.

It made a small difference and gave them a little more time.

Atlantis observed her now people and learned to trust them… there was a day who let her be deep in thoughts.

Lt. Ford worked on a special project.

Doctor McKay had found a way to open a wormhole to earth for some seconds.

Their life in Pegasus wasn't easy.

They fought against the Wraith.

The talked with each other, they wrote personal diaries, but some of them never showed it.

And here and now Atlantis saw more about their life from earth.

The private messages for family and friends, for the SGC … they were a goodbye.

Two weeks…

The countdown started…

Than three ships of the Wraith would be here…

It became more and more dangerous.

Teyla's nightmares.

Her connection to the Wraith.

Mistrust and insecurity, less sleep and no time for other thoughts made the life in her walls difficult.

It was a countdown you couldn't ignore and there were plans for evacuation and what would happen when the Wraith would win.

She saw how Doctor Radek Zelenka improved her scan and she was shocked when they found a Wraith.

Then she got the news about the Wraith ships on their way to her.

McKay, Miller and Grodin went on a mission to look for the satellite.

It was a weapon but Atlantis didn't know if it would work.

One ship was destroyed.

But...it was a one-time solution.

The satellite only got one attack and after that it exploded.

This day she lost Doctor Peter Grodin.

And the two weeks were fast over…

Colonel Everett came through the gate.

Earth got the messages of the expedition and found a ZPM to send them help.

He came with soldiers and weapons to stop the coming attack.

Atlantis wasn't sure what she should think about this new colonel.

Yes, he had the gene but he was so…

He thought he knew everything for the fight against the Wraith and ignored her senior staff.

This colonel was blinded by revenge. He knew Colonel Sumner and he couldn't understand… he judged without listen to what really happened.

Atlantis knew he would fall … hard and with regrets.

And the Wraith attacked.

She felt John sit down in the chair and he could stop this first wave with the help of the drones.

But Wraith were beamed in the city.

The soldiers hunted them down.

Doctor Weir made a trade with the Genii for nuclear weapons.

The scientists had a plan with two nuclear bombs.

They wanted to send Jumpers and the bombs with the help of the chair to the two Wraith ships but the bombs were unfinished and they had to fix them first.

And the next attack came…

The energy of the mark two generator wasn't enough to activate the chair again.

Their plan threatened to fail.

And Colonel Sheppard went on a suicide mission.

Atlantis could only listen when the first ship was destroyed.

Suddenly she noticed another ship, but it wasn't of the Wraith.

It came from earth.

She couldn't help them, she hadn't the energy to activate the shield.

She felt the pain and she remembered this feeling from her past.

The Wraith wouldn't stop until they she was destroyed.

Then the Daedalus said, they had a present for Doctor McKay.

And Atlantis saw IT.

They had a ZPM.

But it was a fight against time.

The cruisers of the Wraith went in an attack…they wouldn't survive it but they would flew directly into her.

This would be fatal.

Forty seconds…

Rodney had his time to install the ZPM.

And the ZPM connected with her power station.

Faster, please, faster, Atlantis whispered unheard.

Twenty seconds left…

The ZPM went down the station and new energy was there to use.

Doctor Zelenka activated the shield and the cruisers crashed against the shield.

They had won this fight.

It was good…

It was… the beginning of the nightmare.

With the new energy her sensors worked again.

They found out that twelve more ships were on the way.

And a few hours later they attacked her again.

Her shield was active, but under a non-stopping attack, it would only hold for some days.

A new plan came up.

Her people figured out, that she didn't only have the shield but a tarn modus, too, like her Jumpers.

It was a risk.

When the Wraith wouldn't believe, that her people would rather destroy her than to give her in enemy's hand, they would attack and the tarn modus couldn't stop the attacks like the shield.

Teyla used her ability with the Wraith…

And it had worked.

The Daedalus send a warhead and it exploded in front of the shield.

They had to wait five seconds before they change to the tarn modus.

The Wraith scanned the planet… and didn't find her.

In the end Atlantis lost another one of her people.

Lt. Aiden Ford.

He was under the influence of the enzyme from the Wraith.

He stole a Jumper and fled through the gate…

She had lost many people and she would never forget, who died today.

This one year wasn't easy for them but they never gave up.

She was proud of them.

And now she had a ZPM that had a lot of more energy than the last one.

Not enough for every system and room in the city.

She still needed three of them for the entire city.

But maybe now she had a chance to use it for her own little secret.

Maybe, maybe, maybe…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She felt how her senior staff left with the Daedalus and even so she didn't want to let them go, she knew they had no other chance. Earth or better the SGC and IOA wanted to talk to them. She had seen the sorrow in Meredith's eyes when he looked at John.

Atlantis watched over them as long as she could with her sensors until the Daedalus left Pegasus.

She didn't have much time and with the new ZPM came new power.

Was this really a chance to take for her?

Here and now was the only way.

She would take some energy and when the scientists would see it, it could be explained with the few new systems after the installation of the ZPM. She could redirect the energy without noticing where it really went.

But if she did it now, then there was no going back.

Such a decision had always consequences. Was she ready to take them? Really ready? She had lost her secret for more than ten thousand years. Would some more months or years made a difference?

It was so near, so incredible close…

And she made the decision…

Her awareness touched the base station…

She redirected the energy to an unknown place in the city…

And she could feel it…

It was activated…

It called for her…

And no one saw what really happened.

It was better this way.

Now she could do more to help them.

Doctor Zelenka and some other doctors stand in front of the laptops and controlled the new systems.

They discussed which system should stay online and where they should start the new repairs.

Plans were made and new safety protocols were established.

Radek wouldn't take a risk to destroy the city or bring her in any danger when his boss wasn't here. Rodney would make mincemeat out of him… after he had screamed and handed insults to everyone who was involved and to the ones who weren't. The city was too precious for his boss… an obsession…but everyone his own.

Some weeks later…

There was a place in the city, no one but her could open the door to these rooms.

Even so there would have been a chance to find it on the maps, but that was only possible if you knew that this place existed, they wouldn't get in without her permission.

The rooms… no it was more like apartment consisting of a bedroom, a living room, a bath, a kitchen and a study were wrapped in darkness.

The windows were protected from the outside but tonight they would finally open again.

Slowly the cladding in front of them disappeared in the outer wall and the light of the moons fall into the bedroom.

There was a sleeping girl on the bed.

Her long dark red hair framed her face. Her skin was fairly and she wore a black pajamas. Her breasts rose and fell slowly. She was small, not older than five years old.

She looked peaceful and happy in her sleep.

She looked like she felt safe and home...

Somewhere else in the city…

Teyla leaned against the railing of the balcony. Elizabeth gave her work in Teyla's hands and trusted her with the expedition. It meant a lot to her after the mistrust and questions of the last months.

She could understand it. A lot of things happened and Elizabeth was the leader and had a big responsibility for the people here. Soon she and the others would be back from earth with new people and things.

Teyla looked at the moons and didn't noticed Major Evan Lorne.

"Teyla."

She looked surprised and he gave her a moment to come back from her thoughts. He came with Colonel Everett and was now the new IC of Major John Sheppard but he wasn't like Bates or some other marines. He was from the Air force like John. And he was nice to her and gave her a chance. He did actually listen to her answers.

"I am sorry." he said softly but she already waved him off.

"It is no problem. How can I help you, Major?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I… I saw you here and you looked …" he looked a little bit embarrassed and didn't finish his sentence. But Teyla laughed lightly.

"It's a beautiful night." Evan said next to her.

"That it is." she said careful.

"But…?" he asked when he heard her tone.

Teyla waited a moment, before she answered.

"After everything…it seems a little bit surreal." She said quietly.

He knew what she wanted to say.

"But it is a nice feeling." Teyla smiled.

"Yes, it is."

And both stayed a little bit longer to enjoy the moment of peace.

Some days later…

The child in the secret apartment opened her eyes slowly.

They were deep blue and sparkled.

Her smile grew and it was like an energy rush.

She laughed, jumped from the bed and went to the mirror on the other side of the room.

She touched her face with a hand but never looked away.

It felt like a dream, even so she knew it was true.

A tear ran down over her cheek and the girl bit her lip.

She was back.

She was finally back in her body.

Even so she was a child again.

But it was okay.

Atlantis thought, it was good enough for her because she could finally be herself again.

Not just a city…

Not just an awareness in the system…

Her third form was an avatar.

An avatar who was like a human.

Not quite, she was human now, but she was not a normal human.

The only difference was her blood.

She had the ATA-gene and her blood would show an anomaly, small and not dangerous, but no one else had it or would it ever have.

She only could activate it now because the ZPM, that was installed, had come with an energy of over seventy percent. The old one had so much less and it wouldn't have worked to bring back her avatar form.

Soon Doctor Weir and the other would be back.

She was excited and scared at the same time.

But she was back.

Completely back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wait for a new ZPM with enough power to activate the program only a few beings new about.

Okay, now she was the only one in this plane because the others were dead or ascended.

Then she would have to wait until her avatar was finished and she would wake up in her apartment only she had access to.

And in the right moment she would show herself to her new citizens, okay only a few for the beginning, because sometimes you could be more successfully with baby steps…. hopefully.

That was the plan…

It was a good plan, she thought.

As the city she was part of the systems and all the incoming information.

The catch was, that she couldn't communicate with them and that let her feel lonely, not as bad as in the past years, but she wanted more.

The only chance was her third form.

The avatar.

As an avatar she was like a human with her feelings and emotions. The first look wouldn't tell anyone that she wasn't born as a human. The knowledge and information from the systems was in her, but it wasn't… how should she describe it… it wasn't free, more like behind a wall, so it couldn't overwhelm her. She had to think and look for it, when she needed it.

She felt human and she felt free.

As an avatar she could leave the city, too, even travel to other planets and galaxies without losing the connection. Weaker yes, but she would never lose it.

One of her old people who knew her secret found a suitable explanation.

It was like she brought her awareness, what he compared to a soul, in the avatar, but a piece of her would always stay back in the city's walls. When she was the city, she was a sentient city. When she was the avatar, the city would have an A.I. that would be reacting and following orders. The first time she tried this way, it scared her. It was like she left something behind and didn't know what and in the same moment she felt something new.

But it wasn't like she would chose this way every fifty or hundred years.

No!

It was a special way for her and she was careful to use it. She had to be, because even so it was a great possibility for her, it was dangerous, too.

If her enemies knew about it and they would find a way to kidnap her as an avatar, then they could kill her easily and not only the human body would die, no, it would destroy the city, too.

But when her wish was so strong, she gave in.

She didn't want to be the legendary city, a powerful weapon or a big but unmoving creature with knowledge and memories full of millions of years.

She wanted to be with her people, to talk and to live with them.

And this was the only way for her.

And with a very big catch inclusive.

Atlantis sighed and wanted to pout…

She was a five year old child!

That happened never before.

And she didn't know where she went wrong.

And there was a big difference to be a grown up avatar or a childlike avatar.

She didn't have much time, because now she needed to find two keepers, who would watch over her. Like a human child needed parents, she needed keepers.

But she couldn't go out and ask the first person something like "Do you want to be my daddy?".

Actually, she could but it wouldn't end well.

She would be faster shot, stunned and wake up in a prison cell.

Or people would scream and then, when she finally had the chance to give them a good reason who she really was, she would stay with creepy doctors and huge syringes.

And she had to use the time to find and to convince two lucky people, that this was a great idea to be her keepers.

Even so she had no idea who it could be and how she would find out it.

But there was always a first time for everything.

Patience, little grasshopper, she thought and yawned. Oh yes, but first it was time for a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Atlantis looked slowly around the corner and saw it was clear.

She walked to the room where the words were coming from.

The door opened softly and when the closed again, she stood there and listened into the darkness.

"…my mistake…my fault… I'm sorry…"

The whispered words sounded so full of pain.

But she couldn't see anyone else.

Her gaze fell to the balcony.

The wind stirred the curtains.

She had to be careful.

Until tonight she hadn't left her apartment.

And now she ran through the city because she was able to hear the words.

But it wasn't really her… it was the city its A.I. and it wanted her to know about it.

For a short moment it was crazy to think of the city as THE CITY and not of herself.

She stepped to the curtains and dared to see who it was.

A man sat on the ground and leaned on the wall, his eyes closed and his knees drawn up.

A scientist…

Short hair…

Atlantis new who it was.

It was her CSO.

Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay.

Atlantis swallowed when she saw the tear tracks and didn't think anymore.

Without a noise she came to him.

He didn't notice her, he was too tired and when she touched his arm, she felt the coldness of his Jacket.

How long did he sit here?

Suddenly the man opened his blue eyes and starred confused at her.

She didn't move, but her eyes were big and round.

This wasn't the way she wanted to meet him.

"Oh great, I'm dreaming…" he said hysterically and his eyes.

"I'm dreaming that a child is here when no one else wants to be."

He thought he dreamt?

Atlantis was unsure, so she didn't answer.

He leaned his head back and looked at her again and blinked and blinked and frowned and blinked again.

"You are still here." he huffed and Atlantis raised her eyebrow and blinked back at him.

Then she sat down cross-legged and waited.

"This is crazy." his said without heat.

"I'm hallucinating. A little girl in a white Pyjama, red Hair that is sitting barefoot on my balcony in the middle of the night… great. After this day, why not. And it doesn't even surprise me, not really. It can't get worse."

His voice broke and then he took deep breathes.

What happened?

She could see the tears in his eyes and waited for him to calm down.

She wanted to touch him, to hug him, take the pain away.

"You know, I'm a genius…" he started but Atlantis could hear a tone, he never used before.

"I'm a fucking genius but today…today I made a big mistake… no big isn't even enough to describe it."

She opened shocked her mouth, when she found out, with what he talked.

Self-hatred, insecurities and pain. So much pain.

"I thought I could get it. The equations were right. It should have worked…it should have! But it didn't. There were particles, we didn't know… I didn't know. They changed everything. The success would have been amazing…but so it destroyed a solar system. Doesn't matter that it was uninhabited. Oh wait, it wasn't an entire system. Only 5/6. But it was my mistake. I went through with everything. I was so sure it would be…but no, I was wrong. I didn't see it until it was too late. And today, Collins died. This is my fault. All of it, is my fault. I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry."

And Atlantis suddenly knew what he was talking about.

She remembered an old project, but the Alterans had stopped it because of these particles.

Doranda.

Oh Rodney…

He wasn't lucky enough to see the mistake, to see the consequences like her old people.

He couldn't stop the explosions and now he had to take the responsibility for every mistake now and then.

"And now they hate me. I used their trust, I made them trust me and disappointed everyone."

He laughed and then bit his lip.

"You know, they are right. I'm an arrogant bastard who doesn't listen to anyone and I deserve it. Everything. The hate, he fault, the pain."

She wanted to stop him.

"And Sheppard…" he said sad.

"We became friends and now I destroyed that, too. I made him trust me…and I nearly killed him. What a friend I am, hmm? You don't need an enemy, if you have me…" and he stopped and looked to the horizon even so he could only see the darkness.

"I have to try, he said. I can get his trust, his friendship back, I only have to try hard enough…"

It sounded nearly toneless.

Like he had it repeated for a long time.

Atlantis didn't know when she had started, but she felt her own tears on her cheeks.

Her lips trembled and her hands were balled to fists.

And Atlantis did the only thing, she knew he would accept for now.

She sat next to him and embraced her knees with her arms.

The wall was cold, but then it got warmer and she felt the vibration.

She would sit with him, until he would be ready…

Rodney looked in the darkness of the night.

After this day he couldn't sleep and he needed fresh air.

And now he talked to a little girl.

A little redhead and cute girl, not older than five or six years.

But she wasn't real…

A hallucination…

There was a reason why people said that there is a small degree between genius and madness.

But for this moment it was okay.

And for this moment the little girl stayed with him.

No one else would.

Not after today.

And he felt something.

The wall vibrated, soft and warm, and the ground didn't seem so cold like before.

He closed the eyes and leaned his head back.

And his last thought was, that he only had to try it hard enough… he had to…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She felt like a coward.

If she had been there …

Rodney would know who she was.

But she left before he woke up again.

Atlantis sighed.

An illusion.

He thought she was an imagination of his mind.

Would he even remember her?

He was so sad, so hurt in this night.

Yes, he made a mistake and on man died.

He was a genius, brilliant and special.

But he was no… how was this name of this man in this skin-tight suit with a cape and his second identity as a journalist? Oh, yes, Superman.

Rodney was no Superman.

Even so he could bring them miracles.

But he was not perfect and when he made a mistake, everyone seem to forget this.

Suddenly they all saw only this one moment where he failed them.

And Rodney was alone.

The other scientists didn't really talk to him.

They looked at him with so much blame.

And the military made jokes.

Hurtful jokes.

Elizabeth had scolded him in front of everyone.

Why had she done this in such a way?

She was her governor and he was her chief of science.

They were both authorities and she decided to fight in front of everyone else?

And John?

He didn't talk to Rodney.

No, he turned the other way when he saw him.

Rodney had apologized to Radek and Radek had acknowledged it.

But Radek seemed to be the only one who would want to work with Rodney.

Everyone else shunned him.

Teyla and Ronon didn't really understand the problem, but they saw it and didn't do anything about it.

Rodney ignored it.

He didn't let them see how hurtful it was.

But Atlantis had enough.

Too many days with this childish behavior were more than unacceptable.

If they wanted it this way, so they got it.

Even so it was now much more difficult for her.

She was more independent as an avatar and that meant, she needed much more concentration.

But she would show them, who really played this game.

Nothing dangerous… more in the sense of action equals reaction…it was enough for them to notice something was wrong.

Ice-cold water, starting the heating systems in the quartiers, suddenly loud music in the middle of the night, some doors didn't open, other didn't close and lights went on and out without them thinking…

When the people went to the scientists and claimed there was a problem and nothing was there to be a problem.

What Rodney didn't noticed…Atlantis was there when he slept.

Not that his sleep was a long time.

Some hours, four or five.

Sometimes he whimpered in his sleep. Atlantis knew, he had nightmares.

She touched him careful on the forehead and she hummed a melody.

He leaned in the touch and Atlantis stayed there.

When he started to wake up she went to the wall and touched it.

A light draw the outlines of a door before the wall opened.

Oh yes, she grinned amused, she had good tricks.

When the kitchen cooked chicken with lemon, pie with oranges and more different lunches with a touch of lemon in the last days, Atlantis sat in her room and gritted her teeth.

Honestly?

It was the third day that Rodney decided to eat in his quartier.

He had a hidden place in the wall with MRE's and even chocolate.

He was tired and just happy to have something to eat.

One time, Atlantis remembered, she tried a MRE …one time. Never again!

But Rodney always read the really small writing to be sure there was no lemon in it and ate it.

Atlantis was concerned and angry and stormed to the wall and the hidden doorway.

She ran through the narrow corridors and took the steps even faster.

They didn't want Rodney?

They thought, they didn't need him anymore?

They even went so far to risk to hurt him?

Who was the child here?

She was it!

Not them!

And then…the alarm started.

"Uups." she said surprised.

The whole city was under quarantine.

It didn't matter where you were or what you were doing…not even in the control room.

The gate was out.

The consoles blinked and went dark.

Atlantis concentrated her thoughts and found out that nobody was in danger.

Some people where maybe in a little embarrassing situation but nothing life threatening.

And Rodney?

He was in his quartier and tried to get access with his tablet when a little whirlwind stormed in his quartier…through a wall…panting and cursing and tiny fists and…

He watched the little girl with open mouth and big round eyes.

It was the girl from his dream.

"You are real." he whispered.

She smiled shyly and bit her lip.

"YOU are real."

Now it sounded more shocked than surprised.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked overwhelmed and tried to get his radio on.

No success.

"I am sorry." Atlantis said softly when Rodney got more and more panicked.

He stopped and licked his lips.

"You did it, this lockdown, right?"

"Yes. I… I didn't know… it was not intentional."

Rodney looked at her and saw her blue eyes watering.

"Oh no, no, please, don't cry. I … I really can't…please, it's okay. I'm not angry. It's maybe a little surprising and shocking and a lot of more, but I don't need to say it. You know what I mean. Right? You know what? We both will sit down here and let's talk. " he babbled and took a deep breath when he sat down in the middle of his room.

Atlantis was unsure but did what he said.

He took it better than she had imagined.

"So…Hi."

Atlantis tilted her head.

"Hi." she answered.

"You are… you are really here." Rodney tried again.

"Yes."

"And you were there, too? In the night…when…when the Arcturus…" he broke up.

"Yes." she answered softly.

"And you are really a child…not something who wants to take over control and throw us out, maybe make us to slaves and be the new evil ruler of Pegasus?" he asked somewhat hysterical.

Atlantis giggled and shook her head.

"No. Why would I do that?" she asked grinning.

"Maybe you are bored or your parents send you on this quest and who would think a little girl would do this?" Rodney shrugged and even he couldn't stop his smile.

"I don't have parents and I don't want to take over Atlantis…" she said and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Oh, I am sorry. But that's good, too. Not the parents, but the take over thing." Rodney joked.

Inside he was nervous and had no clue what he was doing here.

He was a genius and his thoughts went a lot of ways and gave him solutions who she really could be and one of them became more and more clear.

But that was crazy…

She watched him.

"You know the answer." she said softly.

"I…"

"You know who I am."

"That's not possible…"

"Why not? You travel through a gate to other planets. You met a lot of beings. You are in legendary city."

"But…"

"There are a lot of unknown secrets."

"You…"

"I…?"

"You really are…?"

And the girl in front of him smiled and waited for him to finish his words.

"You are her… the city...Atlantis."

"Yes. I am her…I am an avatar."

"Oh…" he got out and …

Atlantis raised her eyebrow…

He fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It took one hour for Rodney to come back from his "manly passing out".

No fainting, a McKay doesn't faint.

"Ha, I knew it!" he exclaimed suddenly.

Atlantis looked at him with big eyes. He knew it?

"The quarantine! That is it. Some gas or polls or something like this in the air. And the symptoms are hallucinations or illusions or … seeing a little girl who is calling herself after an ancient city."

The five year old girl looked like she wanted to hit her head on the wall.

Atlantis shook her head and sighed deeply.

"No." she said and took a step forward.

"No? No as in … no? Absolutely no? Not Impossible? Not a joke?" he repeated.

"No! I am real. I am Atlantis."

Then he blinked at her.

Then he opened his mouth and closed it.

Then he blinked more.

"Not a dream?" he asked disappointed.

"No, not a dream."

And there was a break again.

"Real… The ancient city in form of a little girl…"

"Avatar." Atlantis corrected him.

"An avatar. How is THIS possible? Did you snip your fingers and here you are?" Rodney wanted to know.

"It's a little bit more complicated." she evaded him.

"Then uncomplicated it because I am so much away from going crazy." he shot back.

Atlantis bit her lip and scratched her head before she nodded to herself.

"Okay, first of all I have three forms. The city, my awareness in the city systems and the possibility to create an avatar. Practically a human form with my awareness or better known as soul. But to create an avatar I need energy from my potentia. You calling it ZPM. But this ZPM needs a high level of energy when it is installed. This wasn't the point until the ZPM from earth came. When you installed it I activated the program but made sure that nothing could be detected by your programs. I don't really know how it works even so it is not the first time to awake as an avatar. I start the program and then I wake up as an avatar but …" she stopped and Rodney asked suspiciously "What?".

"It's the first time as a child. Normally I was older, a grown up. Now I am five."

"And why is this so different?"

"Because to become an avatar comes with rules."

"Rules? You are Atlantis? What could this rules be?" he laughed.

Atlantis pouted but muttered something.

Rodney glared back because even in the silence he couldn't understand her.

"An avatar is more independent from the city. I could go to other places in other universes. The systems of the city wouldn't be influenced by my travels but I can feel the city and the city reacts to me. As the city I have a lot of defenses. As an avatar I am like you. A human. Okay, not really a normal human. But if an enemy should know me and get me as an avatar, hurt or even kill me, it would mean…" and Atlantis stopped and looked at Rodney.

He understood.

"The end of the city." Rodney finished her explanation.

"So, this is my secret. The few times I decided to live between my people, only my keepers and some others knew about me, it was better this way."

"Better? As in safe?"

"Yes. A lot of you idolized the Alterans, the Ancients. But they weren't so different from you. They could be good and bad, too. They just were better to hide it. I wanted to live with them but I had to be careful. You humans from earth can be very open with feelings and emotions, with words and reactions. They were more … controlled. And when they found the way of ascension, it became a goal for nearly everyone. Why fight when they wanted the same thing? And it was the time were I stopped to become an avatar."

Rodney swallowed.

He knew it was Atlantis, an ancient city, older than millennia.

But that was a five year old girl in front of him and to hear the pain and the loneliness...

"Why now?" he asked softly.

Atlantis looked at him and he saw the blue eyes, so familiar and sad.

"I knew they wouldn't come back, even so they promised it. But I knew the truth and I let them go. I was alone for a long time. It was cold and dark and I was so tired. I thought I would die after all this years on the ground of the ocean. But then the gate was activated and a wormhole was established. It was Terra. The place my old people left me for."

"I didn't know what it really meant. Maybe they were coming back? Maybe I was wrong with me giving up on them? And then you came. The descendants. I didn't know if I could trust you but I wanted to give you a chance. Maybe it was a chance for me, too? And when the year was over and so many things happened, I wanted to become an avatar again."

"And now you are here." Rodney whispered.

"Yes, now I am here… as a child. That means, I need I need a keeper… more in a way of a parent."

"Parent?" he stuttered.

"I am five." she said and waited for a reaction.

"But you are an old city." he nearly screamed.

"Avatar means human. Human brains are not made for the knowledge of an ancient city. I can remember, I know where I have to look or so, but I have to think about it… and HEY! I am not sooo old for someone like me. You don't need to say like it this… so offending."

"What…why…arggh…back to the parent here. What does it mean?"

Rodney was a step away from panic.

"I think it is quite obvious for a "genius"." Atlantis answered back with sarcasm.

The old-comment wasn't nice.

"You want me?" he pressed out in shock.

"Yes." Atlantis said enthusiastically.

"No." he reacted stoic.

"No?" Atlantis answered shocked.

"Yes." Rodney nodded.

"No!" Atlantis screamed and jumped up.

Rodney looked surprised at the little girl.

She looked at him with fire in her eyes, to his luck no real fire, and Rodney knew he was only some seconds away from a big tantrum only a child could create.

"You! You are the CSO of the city. You are a genius. I watched you. I know who you are and that I can trust you. You are one of the reasons I didn't give up in the last year. You showed me that it was worth to fight for you and the others no matter what problems or dangers even in my own halls were there. I am showing and trusting you with my biggest secret. A secret who could destroy and kill me if I trust the wrong person or if an enemy would capture me."

Her cheeks were red and she grinded her teeth.

And Rodney starred at the angry and hurt child.

But in front of all he saw the fear.

"I was alone, Rodney. For ten thousand years! I wanted to give up. I was ready to give up! Then the expedition came but I am still alone. No one can understand me. They think I am a city, yes with a lot of toys and weapons, but still just a city. But you looked different at me. When you repaired the systems and the damages, you talked to me. You even apologized for it… no other scientist did it before. Is it really so difficult for you to understand that I actually like you and trust you with me?"

"But…why not Sheppard? Wouldn't he better for it? He is the hero, he would give his life to protect you. You are…you are reacting to his gene like a…"

Rodney stopped.

That sounded so wrong.

Great, he would never finish this sentence ever again.

Atlantis frowned at him before she took a deep breath.

"Maybe I will ask him later… in some month…years? But his time isn't here for it. Your time is here and now. And if you think I will take a no as an answer after all the work and thinking and deciding and everything…you are wrong." Atlantis said stubborn.

"Oh ho, this sound like a threat." he shot back.

"I am not threating you…It's a promise."

Silence.

"And that will make me say yes?" Rodney said skeptically.

"…no, but..." Atlantis reluctantly agreed but remained thoughtful.

Now it was Rodney who raised his eyebrows.

"I won't give up until you say yes." she finished resolutely.

"Wow, now I am scared." he said with a blank face.

"Don't underestimate me. I can be very patient."

"Hmm, I am shaking here." he said try.

They stared at each other.

Blue eyes against blue eyes until someone knocked on his door.

"McKay?" a rather frantic knocking Colonel Sheppard called for him.

"I am here. I can't get out." McKay called back.

"I know. We had to open every door manually until we got here. I found Zelenka one the way. He said there was a problem in the labs but he has to wait for rescue in a transporter. Now we are here to get you."

"Then hurry up."

Rodney turned back to the girl.

"You should hide or…"

But there was no one but him here.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The following days and weeks brought changes.

The people around Rodney stopped shunning him.

He was their CSO and he wasn't perfect.

Maybe this was the point that scared most of them.

That even Rodney McKay couldn't always make a miracle.

The military had finally hot water again after the registered that the jokes and so seemed to make Atlantis mad at them. Ice cold water could do a lot of things to pride and idiotic behavior, even to a Lt. Colonel.

The equipment in the kitchen worked without problems… mostly. Every pie with lemon went in with the right temperature and came out black and hard as stone. But even the bakers learned after the forth try to change their receipts.

The Temperature in the living rooms was nice again and there was no loud music in the middle of the night. This came only after Elisabeth had had a talk with Rodney. They both apologized for their doings and reactions.

Not that Atlantis would forget it. No, but in the moment there were more important things to do.

Now with the new freedom it was time to get started.

And here came the first part… find out the weakness.

Not the obvious ones like coffee, chocolate, games or so.

Then everyone could come and try to get something from him.

No, Atlantis had to dig deeper and she actually knew where to find the answers.

A lot of people thought that Rodney was arrogant, petty and loud and that he thought he would stand over everyone else.

But it was only the outside, the wall he had built around himself.

Behind the wall was the truth.

She was five, an avatar who made a decision for a keeper. This wasn't an easy decision.

And it felt right with him.

He was the one she wanted even so he didn't want it…yet.

She had to find a way, a solution for both of them, without him refusing from the beginning on.

Rodney sat in the conference room.

The last days were actually pretty nice and nothing bad happened.

The people around him enjoyed the time but he was skeptical.

He had no one told about her and he didn't forget her words. His feeling told him she said the truth and that she wouldn't harm them. But why wanted she him as her keeper, even as a parent? Maybe she was crazy? She was Atlantis, she was old and who really know how she made a decision.

But why him? Maybe he should talk to Sheppard or Teyla or Carson or even Kate?

"Hey McKay."

Rodney jumped in his seat and looked at an amused Lt. Colonel.

"Yes, everything alright. Nothing happened. Perfect, fine..." he said fast.

"Ok. That's good." Even so it sounded more like a question.

Rodney nodded and looked back at his notes.

Rodney stayed the rest of the day in his lab.

His feeling told him to be careful, so he pretended to be fully interested in his project, but he never ignored his surroundings.

But everything was like always.

He laughed after the last scientists went for dinner.

"Hi Rodney."

"You are back." he said surprised.

"I wasn't away." The girl climbed up the stool and sat on the other side of the table.

"So, what's new?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Really, nothing happened in the last time."

"You sound unhappy. Did you want something to happen?" she asked with a slight grinning.

"No! No. But wasn't it you who wanted to do something?" he asked curious.

"Maybe I did it already?" she said smiling.

"Or maybe you want me to think you did something." he said slowly.

"Maybe, maybe, maybe…" she sighed dramatically.

"Do you like me?" she asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Do you like me? First impression and everything." she repeated.

"Ah, yes?"

She looked at him with accusing eyes.

"Exactly and that is the problem. Your answer is so much more a question than anything else."

"What did you expect?"

"I know. So I want to make you a deal." she gave him the solution.

"A deal? You want a deal?"

"Mmh. I want thirty minutes of your time every day, ten minutes on a first mission day or the coming back day or the day where you will have a really, really big important project with other scientists. One year. No more and no less."

"Every day? And when the year is over?"

"Then I will accept the decision you will make. To be my keeper or not to be. I will not ask again, I will not ask for a reason, I will resent you for saying no. You will be one the few people who know about me without being my keeper. What do you say?"

"You would accept every decision without being angry with me? No suddenly closing doors or failures in the system or cold water or changing temperatures or exploding panels or so?"

She blinked.

"No. Nothing. I will be like before. I promise you that."

"One Year. Thirty minutes?"

She nodded again.

"It's a deal." And he wanted to reach for her hand.

But she jumped down the stool and came around and held up her arms.

"What are you doing now?" he asked and saw her rolling her eyes.

"I want a hug."

"A hug?"

"I am five. I am not shaking hands. I am getting hugs." she still waited.

"Hugs?"

"Yes and now come down here. My arms are getting heavy."

He sighed, got down and did what she wanted.

"How long does this hugging business going?" he asked impatient.

She let him go and grinned like a winner.

"You really don't have much experience with children."

"What gave me away?" he asked try but a little bit insecure.

"It's okay. It was a nice hug, little awkward but nice."

"Oh thank you. What would I do without you compliment?"

He closed the program on his Laptop and asked without turning around.

"Hey, I know you can find me anytime. How will I find you… I mean, if something happened… or I have a question…you know?"

"You will know." She gave mysteriously back.

"How will I know…?"

"How will you know what?" a manly voice asked and Rodney looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Sheppard! You need some bells. You want me to have a stroke?" and not only him but her, too.

"It's dinner. You weren't there, so I thought I would get you."

"Oh, yes, I only wanted to finish something."

"Oh, good. You want to come with me?" and John turned to the door.

"Yes, yes , I am coming."


End file.
